Come back, Sora!
by Biyofan
Summary: This is an adventure Sora has. I think that this is going to turn into an epic, as I add on to it later. I am also stuck with multiple couple hints at the moment...
1. Default Chapter

Come back, Sora!

Sora looked up and saw Biyomon above her. Sora was getting worried, and Biyomon could feel Sora's impatience growing. Biyomon circled one last time and landed next to her human companion.

"Sora, we'll find the others, don't worry!" the pink bird said to the nearly 6" tall girl.

"I know, but, I can't stand not knowing where they are!" Sora could feel her face burning. Tai was late! Biyomon knew the reason why Sora was so impatient, and let Sora know this.

"Don't worry! Tai will be here soon!" The bird looked into Sora's eyes, letting her know that she knew. Sora smiled at her companion's attempt to cheer her up.

"Thanks, Biyo. I know, but..." Sora's voice trailed off, and the girl drifted into thought. Biyomon also drifted into thought, and they both didn't say anything for a long time.

"Sora! Hey, there you are!" Tai yelled across at Sora and Biyomon. Agumon was with him.

Sora looked up, saw Tai and smiled. "What took you so long?"

Tai sighed. "Mr. Fugiama came in just as I was about to leave. He asked why I was there. I had to tell him that my computer's battery was dead, and I needed to borrow a replacement. Then I left, and waited for Mr. Fugiama to leave. It took forever!"

Sora smiled again. "Where are the others?" Biyomon asked Tai.

"Um, Biyomon, the others aren't coming. We wanted to spend some time together, here in the digiworld. Besides, Mimi has work to do in the US, Izzy is putting in a new computer, Joe is taking the day off, Matt has a concert today, and Kari is at a friend's. It's just the four of us, today." Sora looked at Biyomon again.

"Oh, I understand." Biyomon said as Sora picked her up and hugged her.

"Thanks, Biyo!" Sora said. Tai smiled.

"Hey, Agumon, are you hungry? I brought lunch! I even brought some birdseed for you, Biyomon! You want some?" Tai smiled at Biyomon as he spoke.

"Yeah, sure! What kind is it?" Biyomon looked at the bag that Tai brought. Tai opened the bag, and Biyomon looked in.

"Ooh, sunflower seeds!" Biyomon almost shook with joy, as she dived into the bag. "I love sunflower seeds!" Tai burst out laughing, shortly followed by Sora and Agumon.

A few hours later, the sun was getting low, and the sky was turning orange and red. "Well, I think it is time to go home," Tai said to the small group.

"Yeah, I'm tired," Sora agreed. Biyomon was sleeping in Sora's lap, and Agumon was curled up by the small fire that Tai had made. "Too bad the others didn't come. They would be having a great time," Sora thought aloud. "I bet Mimi and Palmon would be having a blast annoying Joe, and Izzy would be figuring out another of his mysteries on his computer. And Matt would be playing his harmonica, with Gabumon sitting next to him." Sora sighed, and looked into Tai's eyes.

"You're right. I miss the old days, almost..." Tai trailed off, and his gaze turned to the stars, now out and shining in the warm darkness. "Too bad we were never able to relax, back then..." Tai sighed again.

Sora looked at Tai, and thought about the old days, when they were fighting for two worlds. She remembered how she was furious at Tai in the pyramid when Tai was acting like an idiot, and how she had been sick and tired of Mimi's whining, and the surprise when she found out that Kari was the 8th digidestined. Sora looked up, and was startled to see that it was now really dark.

"Tai, it's getting really late!" Sora felt a rush, knowing that her Mom would be furious at her for not coming home on time.

Tai jumped up. "Okay, let's go!" He yelled just a little too loud, and Agumon woke with a start, and Biyomon stirred.

"Wha... Sora, what's going on?" Biyomon asked, concern in her voice.

"It's okay, Biyo. We have to go home now, okay?" Sora looked down at the pink bird and sighed. "I'm sorry. We're late, and have to go."

"Can I go with you?" Biyomon asked Sora.

Sora looked down. "I don't think you can. I..." Sora let her voice drift off. "We have to go, okay?"

"Okay." Biyomon said, looking dejected. Sora picked her up and started walking. Tai and Agumon were right behind them. After a few minutes, they came to the clearing with the digiport in it that they used to enter the digiwold. Tai immediately knew that something was wrong. There was the smell of smoke in the air, and there was evidence of fire in the woods right along side of the small clearing.

"Something is wrong. This wasn't burned when we were here earlier," Tai said grimly. Sora hurried to the spot where the Digiport was supposed to be. All that she found was a crater, still smoking and warm.

'Oh, no! Now we are stranded!' Sora thought to herself. As her panic subsided, she thought more clearly. 'Don't worry, we have been in worse situations before. Just keep calm, keep calm.' Sora looked up at Tai. Tai had a similar look on his face to how Sora felt.

"We're stuck here! Did you bring your computer? Oh, wait, I'll use mine." Sora watched as Tai reached in his pocket and pulled out his computer. He tapped away and hit the send button. 'I hope the others get the mail, they might all be asleep.' Sora drifted into thought, and she jumped when Tai announced that Izzy had replied. 'Oh, thank you, Izzy!' Sora thought as she smiled at Tai. "You can count on Izzy to be awake playing Trigonometry Trivia at this time at night!" Sora said to Tai. Tai laughed in reply.

Biyomon woke in Sora's arms and hopped groggily to the ground. Her eyes went wide in surprise. "Oh, no! We are in danger!" The little bird squawked to Sora and Tai. She quickly pulled Sora and Tai away from the clearing, into the woods.

"Biyomon! Wait, we'll get lost!" Sora pleaded to Biyomon.

"It's better than being dead," Biyomon retorted, startling Sora and Tai. Agumon nodded agreement.

Izzy was able to get all of the other digidestined awake and to his house. He had to plead with several parents to get their kids out of bed to meet him. He addressed the whole group standing in front of him. "Listen up everyone! You all got Tai's SOS email, right? Well, I replied and got more information. Sora and Tai are stranded in the digiworld. They need our help, and a minute ago, I got another update from Tai. He says that they are in real danger, according to Biyomon and Agumon. We have to help them!"

Gasps came up around Izzy's room. Matt was the first on to speak. "But what about Mimi? Does she know about this?" Matt asked Izzy.

"Yeah, I talked to her on the phone. She is already waiting for us, and as soon as we are ready, she will meet us in the digiworld." Izzy's face grew taught, and he looked really stressed. "That isn't our biggest problem. The gate that Sora and Tai used to enter the digiworld, well, it has been destroyed, along with almost all of the others in the digiworld." The shocked faces of the others mirrored Sora's, at that moment, in the digiworld.

"Biyomon, digivolve!" Sora yelled to her digimon. She was being chased by a strange digimon, who was able to emit a huge ball of fire every minute or so. It roared, and spat a ball of flame at Biyomon, who was starting to digivolve. The ball missed, but just barely.

"Biyomon, digivolve to... Birdramon! Sora, Tai! Grab on!" The giant bird flew down and the two digidestined grabbed on to her feet, with Agumon on the foot with Tai. Birdramon then climbed into the sky, heading away from the big spire that she had spotted.

"I've found them, but they are heading the wrong way!" Yolei cried out. She was really worried now, her friends were going away from help. They were falling into the Kaizer's hands, and they didn't even know it!

"Excellent! Those small minded kids are being cooperative for once!" Ken smiled his evil smile, and started to send his skirmish forces to drive the two fleeing digidestined further into his trap.

After neatly avoiding two of the Kaizer's "traps", Birdramon was finding herself really tired. "Sora, I'm getting tired! I need to land!" Birdramon could feel her energy disappearing. She started her decent, and turned as a ball of fire came up on a collision course. Tai desperately looked around, trying to see a dark spire in the dark of the night. Upon seeing none, he yelled to Agumon.

"Agumon! Digivolve!" Tai's voice was barely audible to Agumon, as the wind whipped over his body.

Agumon perked up, then called out. "Agumon, digivolve to... Greymon!" Right before he had started to digivolve, Agumon had leapt from Birdramon's foot. Greymon now was in free fall, and decided to go further. "Greymon, digivolve to... Metalgreymon!" Metalgreymon's body took the force of the fireball coming for Birdramon. He barely even noticed it. He spotted the small digimon that had launched the attack at him. "Giga blaster!" Two missiles arched toward the small digimon, who just stood and stared.

"We have to help them!" Davis cried out. Demiveemon sat and stared at him.

"Davis, we can't get to them." Matt argued with Davis. "And even if we could, we couldn't see them in the dark!"

"But... But..." Davis sputtered out. He looked dejected, also.

"Hey, what were Tai and Sora doing in the Digiworld, anyways?" Yolei asked from in front of the computers. Cody's computer was networked in with Izzy's and Yolei's computers, giving them some major processing power.

"I don't know..." Was Izzy's reply. He looked at Matt. Matt blushed.

"Don't look at me! Tai didn't tell me anything! He just asked if I wanted to go with him to the digiworld. I wanted to go, but I had a concert!" Matt confessed.

"I got invited, too." Joe spoke, and everybody turned to look at him. "Tai said that he was going to spend the day in the digiworld, but I had a conflict when they were leaving. I know that Mimi had some major sale, or something, to attend to, so she wasn't able to go either." Cody nodded agreement.

"I was also invited, but I had Kendo practice, and Grandpa would be very disappointed if I didn't show up for it." Cody looked down. "I guess I let them down, again..."

"No, Cody! We all had things to do, and you aren't to blame! Besides, I think we can help them now!" Yolei pointed to the computer screen.

On the screen, there were lots of squares. There weren't many black ones anymore, but there were some blinking squares. Yolei explained the screen to the others, who didn't understand what they were seeing. "All of the black squares are areas with dark spires, right? And the white ones are clear, right? Well, if any square is blinking red, there is no way for us to get to it. They are the squares with no digiport. There used to be three areas with no digiport, but now more than half of them have been destroyed." Yolei pointed to a square that was blinking green, then red, them white. "That square is Tai and Sora. See, they were here a minute ago." Yolei pointed to an adjacent square, blinking red and white. "This is where they will be in 20 minutes, if they keep going the same speed and direction," Yolei said as she pointed to a white square, right next to hundreds of black squares. In every direction, for hundreds or areas, they were blinking red.

"Sora, hurry up! They are gaining!" Tai called back to Sora, who was carrying Biyomon as she ran. Agumon was barely keeping up with Tai, and both were feeling very tired. It was now about three hours since sundown. They were still being followed, Tai was sure. He had seen the digimon, who had thwarted all of their attempts to divert from the direction they were going.

"Biyomon! Are you okay? Biyomon!" Sora called to her sleeping digimon, feeling a tear run down her cheek. Sora hated the ground now, and it wasn't even anymore. There was a hill on her left, and mountains in front of them. Sora was about to give up, and call to Tai to stop running, when she spotted a cave.

"Tai! Tai! Over here! A cave!" Sora saw Tai turn, and run back to the cave. Agumon came in right after Tai. They all slumped down against a wall, and sleep came quickly for Sora.

"They have stopped moving!" Yolei cried to the others, who were for the most part, sleeping. Demiveemon was perched on her shoulder, watching the screen. Then the dot on her screen disappeared.

"What?! What do you mean, they are gone?" Ken yelled in rage at Wormmon.

Wormmon shuddered. "Master! Please! They were there one minute, then gone the next!"

Ken considered this. "Very well, search that area thoroughly. Don't stop until they are found! And, I want them ALIVE!" Ken turned and walked briskly out of the room, leaving a shuddering Wormmon in his tracks.

Sora saw everything! Everything! It scared her, and she wanted to scream, but she couldn't. Then, dark. Tai! Where was Tai? She couldn't see him! Where was he? What about Matt? He was there, but too distant. She felt like crying, but a hand on her shoulder stopped her. She turned, and saw Mimi. Mimi? Oh, yes, Mimi! Mimi opened her arms to Sora, and Sora--

"Sora! Sora, wake up! Sora!" Sora's eyes fluttered open, and she was staring into Tai's eyes. She smiled up to his face, and he helped her stand up. "We have to get going! The sun is up already! I've been talking to Yolei by email, and we have to go back the way we came! That is the way to the closest digiport."

Sora yawned, them turned to Tai. "Okay, lets get moving." Sora turned to Biyomon. "Biyomon, are you ready?" The little pink bird turned to Sora and nodded.

"I'm ready!" Agumon said before he could be questioned. Tai nodded and walked to the door. Sora followed him, with Biyomon next to her. Tai peeked out into the woods around them. There were tons of Digimon here and there, looking for them! Boy, the digimon Kaizer really wanted them! Agumon looked especially nervous, and Sora didn't blame him. Tai pulled out his computer again.

"Izzy, I got another email from Tai. They are in a cave, and they can't get out of it. There are evil digimon looking for them!" Yolei let the tension into her voice. Izzy glanced up at her.

"Well, have they explored the rest of the cave for other exits?" Izzy looked at Yolei again. She blushed.

"I'll ask them if they have." Yolei turned and typed again on the computer. Izzy got an idea and went over to Cody's computer and started to type on it.

After bumping around in the dark, Sora finally gave up. "I can't find any other way out of here. It's too dark." Agumon looked up at her.

"Stand aside! I'll light the way! Pepper Breath, poi!" The ball of fire went down the cave, lighting it up. There was a door! Then the light went out as the ball of flame hit the wall. Sora walked up to the door, and put her hand on the handle.

"Well, here goes nothing..." She turned the handle, and pulled. At first, nothing happened. Then she turned and pushed. The door slid open without a sound.

In front of Sora lay a lighted tunnel. It was perhaps 7 feet tall, and 4 feet wide. Tai gasped, and Biyomon's eyes got really big.

"Hey, it worked! They found a way out of the cave!" Yolei turned to Izzy, and smiled. Izzy glanced at her, smiled, and went back to work. Yolei went to the bathroom and cleaned her glasses, just to get up and walk around. She was tired, and hadn't slept much last night. Every hour she had checked for mail from Tai, and half an hour after that Izzy had done similarly. Both had sleep lines on their faces.

"Oh, I wish I could help out! I am part of the team, right?" Mimi sat in her room, in front of her computer. It was getting late, and her dad didn't want her to stay up too late.

"Mimi! Two hours until bedtime!" Her father called up to her.

"Okay, daddy!" Mimi called back. She sighed and slumped down on her desk, next to her keyboard.

"What do you mean, they got away?!" Ken was in a rage again. Wormmon was ready for it, and he had some good excuses ready. "I guess I'll have to do it myself, then. Summon my air force at once!" Ken turned and departed without waiting for a reply.

"That stupid Kaizer! What does he want with Sora and Tai, anyways?" Davis said. The door opened, admitting TK and Kari. TK was holding Patamon, and Gatomon was with Kari.

"Any word from my brother?" Kari asked, worried. She had just gotten home from the sleep-over and found her Mom worried sick. The night before, Joe had thought of calling Sora's mom and telling her that Sora was at his house. They weren't able to reach Tai's Mom, though. Kari then checked her mail, and saw the SOS from Tai. Then she mailed Yolei and got the story.

"We have to go get them! They don't stand a chance against the Kaizer's Army alone! They need help!" TK said. Izzy turned and told TK about the digiports being destroyed. TK looked defeated, as did Kari. Kari looked like she was about to cry, then hid her emotions. To Izzy, she had a grim look of determination.

Yolei was about to freak out! She had tried everything, yet she couldn't locate the two missing digidestined and their companions. She knew they were okay from the emails, but she still felt helpless. She reset the search parameters on the computer, and started the search over again.

"Do those fools think they can escape me forever? Hah! I know every hiding place in the digiworld! I will find them!" Ken's mount roared and sailed higher in to the sky.

Biyomon was feeling sick. She yearned to see the sky again, feel the wind on her wings, and bask in the warm glow from the sun. She sighed, for the hundredth time.

"Hey, the end of the tunnel! I can see light! We made it!" Tai exclaimed.

Sora looked up, and saw the light. They hurried down to the end of the tunnel, just to find a vertical wall. They were trapped, again.

"There they are! I found them!" Yolei yelled. Izzy and Joe were there in a flash. There was now a green dot, in a clear area, with a digiport! "Guys, we're going to the digiworld!"

"Hey, the others are coming to rescue us!" Tai said from his computer. Biyomon flew up the wall, and came down again.

"All clear. There is a forest, like the one we were in earlier, but nicer. I can see the digiport, too!" Biyomon shared some other observations with the small group.

Matt, Izzy, Joe, TK, Kari, Cody, Yolei, and Davis came through the digiport at the same time. Soon after Mimi appeared. Yolei looked at her D3 and saw three dots coming towards them fast. "Hey, Tentomon, Gabumon, and Gomamon have found up!" And, true to her words, the three digimon came over the crest of a hill towards them. Then, after a moment, Palmon came over too.

"What about Micheal?" Yolei asked.

"He has midterms, and can't come." Mimi explained.

"We need to help Sora and Tai." Matt told the group. They all moved to the wall and looked down. Sora, Tai, and Agumon looked up at them. Biyomon landed next to the edge of the hole. Izzy pulled out some rope from Yolei's bag, and threw it down to Tai. Agumon grabbed and climbed out on his own. He was soon followed by Sora, and then Tai.

"Wow, thanks for the help, guys. We really needed it!" Tai smiled at the others as Kari came up to him. He opened his arms, and they hugged.

"I missed you, big brother!" Kari said as she ran and hugged Tai.

"Yeah, I missed you too. Now lets go home!" As Tai turned to go to the digiport, it exploded! A digimon stood off to the side of the group, a line of smoke rising from his hand.

"Master, I've found them!" Wormmon said to Ken.

"Very good. Now, bring me Agumon!" Ken demanded to Wormmon.

"Yes, right away, master!" Wormmon turned and spoke to the digimon in the area. He got a report, and turned back to Ken. "Master," Wormmon started.

"What? And this had better be good, Wormmon!" Ken glared at Wormmon.

"Please, master! The other digidestined are with the two that you were chasing yesterday." Ken considered this for a moment.

"Destroy them!" Ken ordered, grim determination on his face.

The big Digimon in front of them turned, and a huge ball of flames formed in his hand. He then hurled it at the group, who were already diving out of the way. Sora was knocked back, and hurled into a tree. Her ribs hurt, and she saw red dots in front of her. The others had fared better than she had, and all were up on their feet. Sora's head cleared, and she stood with the others. All of the digimon had digivolved, except Biyomon. Biyomon was laying next to Sora, and didn't look too good.

"Biyomon!" Sora cried as she picked her digimon up. Biyomon stirred in her arms.

"I'm okay, Sora." Biyomon's eyes cleared, and she looked ready to fight. "Let me fight, Sora! I'm okay!"

"Are you sure, Biyo?" The pink bird nodded and hopped to the ground.

"Biyomon, digivolve to... Birdramon!" Birdramon flew over Sora, then flew forward to the group. Sora ran to Tai's side, and she looked at the digimon they were facing. The odds were lopsided; six champion, one ultimate, and four co-champion digimon verses one evil digimon. This must have been a Mega, because it defeated the others with little difficulty. Greymon was getting pummeled, so Tai had him digivolve again. Sora stood up to call to Birdramon when a huge ball of flame hit the ground in front of her, spewing burning twigs and leaves into Sora's face.

"Sora!" Tai cried, feeling a pouring of emotion go through him. This sent Metalgreymon into a frenzy, and he went Mega. Sora opened her eyes, saw Birdramon getting slammed around by this evil Mega digimon. She got up, and ran to get closer to Birdramon.

"Birdramon, digivolve!" Sora's chest started to glow, and the symbol of the crest of love stood out. Birdramon glowed also, and went Ultimate. Another ball of flames came toward Sora, only this time it hit a stream in front of her. Boiling water shot into the air, and into Sora's eyes and face. Pain ripped through her body, from her face down. Garudamon writhed in pain from the attacks just inflicted upon her, and her companion. Tai, Matt, and Mimi gasped in shock, seeing Sora fall to the ground. To Sora, everything went black.

Sora woke in a bed, not her bed. Her bed wasn't this soft. She was wearing someone else's clothes, and they didn't fit right. Sora moaned softly, and heard someone walking to her side. Her eyes were wrapped in gauze, and hurt very badly. They were also swollen, and that added to the pain.

"Sora, are you okay?" That was Mimi's voice! Sora was dizzy for a moment, before she was able to sit up on her own.

"Mimi, wha... What happened? Where am I? What happened to my eyes?!" Sora felt herself start to panic. She trembled, and felt like she was in hell. A hand on her shoulder helped calm her.

"The fight is over. You were hit by some hot water. I'm really sorry, Sora..." Sora felt like crying, and almost did. Then she felt Mimi getting closer, and opened her arms. The two friends hugged, and Sora relaxed.

Sora talked on the phone with Matt. Tai had some really big problems, and was busy. Matt didn't tell Sora what the reason was. Sora felt even more afraid. Was Tai hurt? Was he going to ever talk to Sora again? Sora's mind was overwhelmed with fears, and she started to cry.

"Sora, what's wrong?" A concerned voice said to her ear.

Sora gripped the phone receiver even tighter. "Matt, I'm... I'm really scared. I don't know what to do!" Sora sobbed into the phone.

"I know," Matt said. "I'm scared, too, Sora." Matt wanted to say more, but his father interrupted him.

"Matt! Time for school!" Matt looked at the clock next to his bed, and felt panic well up inside him.

"Sora, I-I gotta go to school. I'll talk to you later... Bye." He waited to hear Sora's reply, then hung up.

Tears ran down Sora's cheeks. Once again, she was all alone. Mimi walked into the room, and saw Sora's tears.

Mimi walked over to Sora and gave her another hug. "You will be okay, Sora! I promise!" Mimi whispered into Sora's ear.

Sobbing, Sora hugged Mimi back. She trembled in Mimi's arms, and the two rocked slowly back and forth. Sora could feel the evening sun on her back, and it helped calm her. After a long time, Sora was able to sit by herself. Mimi helped her undress, and then put on nightclothes.

As Mimi tucked Sora in, she whispered "I love you," into Sora's ear.

Sora woke in the morning. The air was still cool, and the wind blew gently outside. In the next room, she could hear Mimi talking on the phone, in Japanese. She got up slowly, and stepped out of bed. She walked to the door, careful not to walk into the wall. She found the door by feeling along the wall, it was open.

"...We will leave in a few minutes, so I gotta go now. Bye, Matt." Mimi listened to the receiver for a minute, then hung up. Sora heard the click of the phone as it went back onto its hook. "Oh, Sora! You're awake! How was your night?" Mimi walked over to Sora.

"Okay... How are Matt and the others?" Sora asked Mimi.

"Well, they are all really busy. Matt has another concert tonight, and their drummer isn't going to make the show, and that has Matt worried."

Mimi went on about Matt's band for a short time, and then switched into a serious voice. "Sora, we are going to go to the optometrist in a few minutes. Daddy made an appointment this morning, and they will examine your eyes." While Mimi talked, she guided Sora back to the room Sora slept in. Sora removed her nightgown, and Mimi helped her put on some day clothes. Then Mimi took Sora out to the living room, and Sora met Mimi's father. After a brief introduction, the three got into the Tachikawa family car and drove into see the eye doctor.

"Okay, the wait is ten minutes. Have a seat and wait to be announced," the receptionist told Mimi. Sora let herself be guided to a chair, where the she sat down.

"Don't worry! You will be okay!" Mimi whispered to Sora.

"I hope so..." Sora replied quietly. Sora was really nervous, and Mimi felt her friend's tension. She took Sora's hand, and held it. Sora relaxed, slowly, and let her friend comfort her. The ten minutes passed before Sora realized the time was up.

"Okay, now please look up," the doctor instructed Sora. Sora rolled her eyes into her head. "Okay, now look ahead..." Sora felt the doctor's hand lightly grip her jaw. The hand gently moved her head to the side. "Okay, I'm almost done now. I have some eye drops to put in, so please tilt your head back."

Sora pointed her nose at the ceiling. A drop of cold fluid dropped into her eye, making her jump slightly. It was very cold!

"Okay, and now for the other one," the doctor droned on. A second drop entered her other eye.

The doctor stood up, and walked out of the room. The door closed behind him, and there was silence in the room. After about five minutes, Sora heard the door open again, and Sora heard several pairs of feet enter.

"It's me, Sora," Mimi spoke gently. "Daddy and the doctor are with me." Sora felt her pulse quicken as her anticipation grew. Sora's temples throbbed, along with her heart.

The optometrist took a breath, and then spoke. "I have some good news, and some bad news. First the good news. Sora, you eyes will get better. They weren't injured that badly. You will be able to see again." He took a breath, about to continue.

"Well, is that it?" Mimi demanded of the eye care specialist.

The optometrist sighed. "The bad new is, your vision won't come back for a long time. The damage isn't permanent, but it is to a part of the eye that doesn't heal quickly. It may be a month or more before you can see again. During that time, you will need to keep your eyes out of the light. I'm sorry, but that is the only way, other than a costly operation."

"Oh, Sora," Mimi said gently. Sora felt the blood rush from her head, and she nearly collapsed. She felt relief, fear, shock, determination, and many other emotions flood through her body and mind. Her body went stiff, and Mimi had to steady her.

'I won't be able to go to the digiworld for a month?!' Panic raced through Sora's mind.

"A... Month?" Sora finally was able to speak.

"Yes, and maybe less if you take these eye drops daily," he said as he handed Mimi's dad the small bottle. Sora's mind went into shock, and she totally missed the conversation between Mimi's father and the optometrist. She finally came back to earth when Mimi took Sora's arm and led her out of the examining room, and to the car. The drive to Mimi's house was very quiet, indeed.

The rest of the day was spent relaxing, and Mimi had work to do. Sora was all-alone most of the day, and missed sorely needed company. She was about to think of things to do, when a noise startled her.

"Meow!" Came from beside her chair. Startled, Sora jumped. She heard the cat's purring, and felt the feline rubbing up against her chair. Sora reached down, and held her hand out, letting the cat smell her. She could feel the cat's breath, and then the cat rubbed up against her hand. Sora petted the cat, and the cat seemed to like it. It kept rubbing against Sora's hand and chair, and purring softly. Then, suddenly, the cat jumped up on Sora's lap! Sora, surprised, jumped. The cat didn't mind, and curled up in her lap. Sora kept petting the furry animal, and it fell asleep in her arms. It made Sora feel good to have company, and Sora relaxed for a long time. Her shoulders relaxed, most of all. She had been under a lot of stress, and all of it was gone for a short time.

Sora woke suddenly as Mimi opened the door and called, "Sora, I'm home!"

"What time is it?" Sora called to Mimi.

Mimi came into the room, and saw Sora with the cat in her lap. "Oh, you met my cat," Mimi said to Sora. "She is really friendly, isn't she?" Mimi asked Sora.

The cat stirred in Sora's lap, and yawned. She then got up, stretched her back, and hopped off Sora's lap to the floor. Sora listened as the cat walked off.

"I didn't know you had a cat, Mimi. You never told me, anyway," Sora commented to her friend.

"I got her the other day, so I didn't have time to tell you about her. I think you need a nap!" Mimi took Sora's hand, and took her to her room. As they walked down the hall, their digivices started to beep.

"Uh oh," Mimi said as they stopped.

"What is wrong, Mimi?" Sora asked. Fear came over her, and could picture Biyomon injured, or worse.

"Sora, I have to go help the others! I," Mimi stopped short, seeing the look on Sora's face.

"I'm going with you," Sora informed her friend. Mimi was going to protest, say that Sora couldn't fight blind, but something in the way Sora stood stopped her.

Mimi sighed, and then took Sora's arm. The two walked into the computer room, and proceeded to enter the digiworld.

There was a loud buzzing in the distance, and Sora's ears took offense to it. Mimi also heard the buzzing, and both girls knew it was Flymon. The two friends ran toward the sound, but stopped when the bush in front of them made a noise. "Palmon!" Mimi cried.

"Mimi!" Palmon called back, and the two friends hugged. Sora was left alone, as Mimi and her digimon went through their reunion. Mimi didn't forget Sora, and soon had her hand again. The three moved quickly toward the sound of Flymon, once again.

Flymon was attacking the others, it was soon apparent. They could hear his attacks, even from a distance. The three girls hurried through the forest, Mimi watching out for Sora. Mimi kept Sora from running into trees, and steadied her on uneven ground. Soon, Mimi announced that she could see the group.

"Oh, no! They are getting beaten back! They need help, digivolve Palmon!" Mimi urged her digimon.

"Right! Palmon, digivolve to... Togemon! Hey, Flymon! Care for some... Needle spray!" Togemon's deadly spray hit Flymon, and he disappeared.

"Way to go, Togemon! Now, our friends need help!" As Mimi spoke, Togemon put down her mitts and Mimi helped Sora on one, them she got on the other. With Togemon doing all of the walking, they were able to get to the other side of the clearing faster. Tai and Agumon were laying on the ground, both out of breath. The rest were kneeling, or otherwise resting. "Whoa! What happened to you guys?" Mimi asked the sorry looking group.

Tai stood up, slowly. He finally looked up, and saw Sora. "Sora! I'm, I'm so sorry!" He sounded like he was about to weep. "We... We tried the best we could! But, there were too many of them! The came, and they took Biyomon! We tried, but," at this point Tai broke down. He was tired, and he collapsed to the ground.

"Oh, Tai! You're hurt! What happened?!" Mimi jumped down, off Togemon and ran to his side.

Sora heard a groan, and heard Davis sitting up. "Ouch, that really hurt," he complained to himself. Vmon also was getting up, feeling just like Davis. Mimi went to each of the digidestined and their digimon. All seemed to be okay, other than some bruises and minor cuts. All, that is, except Biyomon. She was gone, and the others had been trying to protect her.

"Excellent, now I have a new digimon to experiment on," Ken the digimon Kaizer said to Wormmon. "Good work, Wormmon, for once." The evil Kaizer struck a thoughtful pose as he thought of his first experiment.

Biyomon lay in the middle of a large room, black ring around her neck. A video camera in the wall transmitted her picture to the Kaizer's control room, where he studied schematics. He was breezing through them, a particular on in mind. Finally finding the one he wanted, he grinned his most evil grin, and pushed a button.

Several minutes later, a new object started to appear in front of the Kaizer. Wormmon entered, and waited a minute before speaking.

"Master," he started. Ken spun around and glared at him.

"This had better be worth my time!" He told his digimon sternly.

Wormmon cringed, then continued. "The digidestined have beaten Flymon, and are on their way here." Wormmon looked at Ken, seeing his face contort in thought.

"They have come looking for their friend, have they? Well, might as well greet them like the deserving guests they are," after a brief pause, Ken turned to Wormmon.

Ken's cape swung out behind him as he swung around and walked out of the room, leaving a startled Wormmon in his tracks. Wormmon groaned and went about his new task with displeasure.

All of the digidestined rested before starting for the digimon Kaizer's lair. Mimi was leading Sora, once again. They walked as fast as they could, and were making great time. A distant buzzing told them that a new Flymon had come to play. Mimi pulled Sora off the path, and hid her in a small hole in the ground.

Mimi rejoined the others, and all their digimon digivolved. They were prepared for battle. Sora listened to the sounds as digimon attacked and defended. She listened as she heard her friends urging their digimon to digivolve further. Soon, Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon were in the fight, now against Darktyranomon, Airdramon, and other assorted evil digimon. There were also some Megas in the evil lineup, like Machinedramon. Magnaangemon evened up the score somewhat, but the evil digimon were winning.

'If only Garudamon were here! She would have no problem with these digimon! But, the digimon Kaizer has her, and I can't do a thing about it!' Sora thought to herself. She felt like screaming out, using her nails and teeth, but she couldn't. Sora could hear her friends being beaten, and was about to give up on them when the unexpected happened.

The whole world tilted, and all of the digimon were suddenly blasted back into their Rookie forms. Sora was knocked back into the side of the hole she was in, and she could no longer hear the sounds of battle.

Several minutes went by, and Sora didn't hear a thing. She slowly got up and crept out from her hiding place. She felt along the ground as she crawled along. Her hand hit a foot, and she followed the foot to the leg. She soon was feeling for a pulse. With a start, she relived it was TK. His breathing was shallow, but strong and steady. She shook him awake, and he jumped up with a start.

"Oh, Sora..." He said weakly. "Are you all right?"

Sora felt relief. "Yeah, I'm okay. But I don't know about the others," she said.

"They are all okay, I think," TK said as he stood up and brushed himself off. He took Sora's hand and put it on his arm. He led her to a tree, where he let her sit. He sat next to her.

"What happened?" Sora asked him.

TK thought for a moment. "I'm not sure," he said, honestly. "The last thing I remember was seeing Angewomon shoot an arrow of hope at Machinedramon. It collided with his attack, and everything is confusing after that."

Sora thought about it for a moment, then nodded, unknowing if TK would see it or not. "I don't think that was it, TK," Sora thought about what she had felt during the loud blast. "It came from the other direction," Sora trailed off in thought.

TK looked into the sky behind him, and saw a terrible sight. "Sora, you were right. We have to wake the others now!" He jumped up, and got into motion. He woke the others with grim determination and speed.

"Wormmon, report!" Ken yelled above the chaos that reined the area. The blast that had leveled the battlefield had also shocked the digimon Kaizer's main base of operations.

"Master, I don't know what happened!" Wormmon looked at his controls, adjusting them. Nothing happened, and the loud screaming of the wind, tearing of metal, and roar of fires continued.

Ken took the controls from his digimon. "Lemme see that!" A gasp of shock came from Ken's mouth, and he turned to his master screen. "It can't be!" Ken stuttered. He checked every reading, every setting. "Wormmon, evacuate! Get every evil digimon to the main screen! We will go to my other lab," Ken told his digimon. In the utter chaos, Wormmon forgot about Biyomon in the holding cell.

Izzy found the closest digiport quickly. Then, everyone, even Mimi, went to Tokyo. They stood in Izzy's room, looking at a computer. A warning on the digiport beeped and a spot on the screen blinked in unison. Izzy quickly went to work, trying to piece together what had happened in the digital realm they had all been trying to protect.

After an hour, Izzy announced that he knew what was happening in the digiworld.

"A virus has infected the host computer for the digiworld. It is damaging and deleting entire areas of the digiworld as we speak," Izzy said. He paused to let Yolei sit down at the other terminal and check his findings. Her eyes went wide, and her face drained of blood.

"Can you stop it?" Tai demanded of his friend. A look of pure helplessness was the answer from Izzy. "But... But what about Agumon, and the others?" He asked, even more fear in his voice.

Izzy turned to his computer. "Well, if I hack the terminal, I might be able to let our other digimon pass, but it would take a while," Izzy said. "Ken did a pretty good job of blocking it," Izzy stopped talking, and focused all of his energy on typing.

It turned out that Ken would help the others now. In order to get his forces of evil Digimon to the Real world, Ken had to unblock the Digiports in the Digital world. All of the digimon, other than Biyomon, were now in Izzy's room. Yolei tried to locate the pink bird one last time. Izzy had informed the digidestined that the digiworld had three hours until it was nothing other than a blank ball of rock in Digital space.

Biyomon felt strength flow through her. A pink glow surrounded her, and the dark ring around her neck lost its hold on her. Biyomon found herself free from it, even though it was still around her neck. She quickly spread her wings and flew. "Sora, I'm coming," the pink bird said as loudly as she could muster. The driving winds blew the words away from her beak as fast as she could say them.

"There goes another one!" All of the digidestined cringed at the report from Izzy. The digiports to and from the digiworld were being deleted, and there was nothing they could do. It took Izzy five minutes to hack the digiport so a digimon could cross, other than the digimon capable of armor digivolving. "Twenty minutes," Izzy read off his watch.

Sora could feel it, deep within her. She knew that Biyomon was going to die, but she felt too helpless to know what to do. Suddenly, she let it all out. "BIYOMON!!!" Sora screamed. Tai was there in an instant. Tears streamed down the girl's face, dropping to the floor. The room went silent, and everyone felt Sora's pain. They all felt her suffering, her love. Sora suddenly started to glow, at first it was faint. Then, as she realized her emotions, the glow intensified. It became blinding to the others, and as suddenly as it came, it dimmed down to almost nothing. The crest of love was outlined on Sora's chest, and Sora ripped the gauze strip off her face. She looked up, her eyes working again. The first thing she saw was the digiport, with Biyomon in it.

Sora ran to the digiport, and the digital gate opened for her. She didn't even have to activate it! Biyomon looked up, and suddenly was in Sora's arms. Tears streamed down the two friend's cheeks.

Izzy looked at his watch. "Two minutes. Not enough time," he said, looking up to Tai, fear in his eyes.

Tai looked at Izzy. "Can you bring them back?" he demanded.

Izzy shook his head. "Tai, Ken put the block back. I will take me at least 10 minutes to hack the terminal again," he said.

"Sora, come back! You don't have time!" Tai yelled to Sora.

Sora looked at Tai. A tear, driven by the wind, fell from her face. "I can't, Tai... I'm sorry. I can't leave Biyomon here alone..." Sora looked at the bird in her arms, and they hugged again. Tai ran to the computer, holding his digivice up to it.

"Digiport, open!" Tai yelled at it. Nothing happened. There were no longer trees in the background, just piles of sand. Dunes, and sand blowing in the wind. Driving, fierce wind. Tai tried to get to the doomed world on the other side of the computer screen again. "Digiport, open!" And again, nothing happened. Tears now streamed down his cheeks, and he dropped his digivice to the ground. He collapsed to his knees.

Sora held Biyomon in her arms, shielding her partner's body from the tearing wind. Sora looked deep into her friend's eyes, and smiled. "Biyomon, I love you..." Sora called to her partner.

Biyomon smiled back, and then pressed her head into Sora's shoulder. The pink glow was back again, now from Sora and Biyomon. The black ring around Biyomon's neck disintegrated into nothing.

All of the other digidestined watched the two stranded girls on the computer screen. Izzy looked at his watch again. His face was grim. Mimi started to openly sob, with Yolei comforting her. Davis left, unable to stand what he was watching. Matt had a look of horror and pain on his face, and his hands shook. Joe was trying to comfort Mimi, and he started to cry openly. Kari was with Tai, in his arms. Tai's face was ashen, tears running down his cheeks, his eyes big and red. TK was slumped against the wall, watching. His face was a mix of horror, and fear. All of the digimon were together in the corner. They all were asleep, devoid of energy.

Tai watched the image. Sora and Biyomon; feathers, skirt, and hair being tugged at by the tearing wind. Sora knew that the end was near, as did Biyomon. Neither of them cared; all that Biyomon knew was that she was spending her last moments with her only friend.

Ken watched his screen. His face was a mask. No emotion showed, none. "Those two are fools!" He growled and turned away. "Come, Wormmon. I have evil plans to attend to," the Kaizer said as he walked out of the room. Wormmon took one last look at the screen and followed his master out of the room.

Tai watched the screen through tearful eyes. Sora looked so happy, so peaceful. Then a really big powerful wind ripped through, obstructing the view of the two girls. When the wind died down a bit, and less sand was in the way, Sora and Biyomon were gone.


	2. Prelude to an awakening

Come back, Sora

Come back, Sora! Part two: "Prelude to an awakening."

Note: This happens 3 months after Sora disappeared. At this point, Ken is no longer the Digimon Kaizer, and is trying to help find Sora. I also used the Nihongo names (Japanese names). Taichi is Tai, Yamato is Matt, Miyako is Yolei, Iori is Cody, Daisuke is Davis, Hikari is Kari, Jou is Joe. If there is anything else that I forgot to address, I'm sorry. Thanks to the two people who have already reviewed the first part of the fic, here is the second or three parts.

-----

Taichi looked at Izzy for the hundredth time. Izzy was sitting in the grass typing on his computer, trying to reconfigure the digital world for the hundredth time. Izzy's computer started displaying strange text, which started to scroll faster and faster up the screen. Izzy sighed, and disconnected his computer. He glanced up at Taichi. "I just don't get it, no matter what I do, when I run the program, I get a jumbled mess," Izzy said as he looked at Taichi.

Taichi didn't say anything. He glanced at Izzy, who looked out the window at the scarred remains of Tokyo. Memories flooded through his mind, about what had happened after the Digital world had been destroyed.

-----

(Flashback)

All of the digidestined, except for Sora who had chosen to remain with her Digimon, Biyomon, to the very end, stood watching the computer screen.

Sora was gone now, and it was up to Izzy to find her again. He frantically began accessing all of the old ports that he remembered that led into the Digital world. Each one was open, and data was flooding in and out of it. He was about to attempt to access one when a frantic cry from Daisuke in the Kamiya's living room distracted him.

Izzy glanced up, annoyed. A sight out the window caught his eye and made him stop. The sky was black, dark black! There were some clouds swirling in the sky, and they didn't look like they belonged on earth. The clouds started to grow, and they quickly blocked out the entire sky. The clouds stopped swirling, and got so thick that they were totally solid. Violent winds started picking up, howling in fury no living thing had beheld before. The wind was so strong, the glass started to bend in on the windows. Everyone moved back from the windows, and people in the street could be seen being blown into the sides of buildings.

After about 20 minutes, things started disappearing. Buildings would simply vanish, leaving empty space behind. First, smaller buildings would disappear, followed by larger buildings. Almost every building in Tokyo had vanished by the time that everything began to settle down.

-----

(Current day)

Izzy looked up at the still dark sky. Even after months, the sky was still a dark black. Tokyo quickly had emptied of all inhabitants, except for the Digidestined. They alone lived in the once great city of Tokyo.

-----

(Flashback)

After escaping to the real world, Ken had planned to attack the Digidestined. He wanted to rule everything, and just because his preferred medium to start his takeover was gone didn't mean he would give up. However, the destruction of Tokyo had been daunting indeed. After weeks of searching, Ken gave up being the Kaizer. There wasn't a reason to continue the fight anymore.

Wormmon had noticed a change in Ken. It had been subtle at first. But one day, Wormmon decided to test this change in Ken.

"Hi, Ken. How are you doing today?" Wormmon asked warmly as he walked in to Ken's new office.

Ken stood up suddenly. Wormmon cringed and held back. Ken walked to the window.

"This is not what I planned, Wormmon. This world is useless to me, and everyone else!" Ken looked extremely frustrated.

"What about the Digidestined? You could still destroy them," Wormmon said.

Ken was stunned. He hadn't thought about the other kids that had thwarted him so many times before in a week, since escaping the doomed world he had planned to takeover. "I… I don't know…" he finally stuttered out. "They aren't in the plans anymore," he said.

Wormmon was surprised! "What do you plan to do, Ken?" Wormmon asked.

Ken pulled off his Kaizer glasses and tossed them on the table, where they disintegrated. "I don't know," he said honestly.

-----

(Present)

Izzy was still getting nowhere. Every attempt he made came up against a brick wall, one way or another. He was beyond frustration, and even Miyako couldn't help. The two were still trying to get into the server that had hosted the Digital world.

"It's no use, Izzy. The digital world is gone, and there is nothing we can do about it," Miyako said.

Izzy was about to reply when a strange voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Maybe I can help," Ken said from the door, startling both Izzy and Miyako.

Tentomon and Hawkmon were quick to react, and were about to attack. "What do you want?" Tentomon demanded.

Ken was startled by Tentomon. "I want to help you find Sora," he said with confidence.

Izzy looked at Miyako, who in turn looked at Izzy. Their eyes met for a moment, before they looked back at Ken.

-----

(One week ago, flashback, Wormmon's Point Of View)

I stood there, looking up through the crack in the door. I had some old news of little importance to relay to Ken. I was about to push through the door, and speak, but something held me back.

As I got closer to the door, I heard something inside. It's Ken! He's crying, but why?

Gently, I pushed the door open a crack. I looked in to see Ken asleep in a chair. He was crying in his sleep, tossing and turning. He turned so that I could see his face. I gasped at the pained expression on his face. Ken was drenched in a cold sweat.

I pushed the door open more, and walked into the room. Something to my right caught my eye. I turned to look at it, and it disappeared.

"Sora?" I said to myself. Wasn't that the girl who had been destroyed with the rest of the digital world?

"Ken, wake up!" I called.

Ken woke up, and looked around, terror in his eyes. He looked at me. "Oh, Wormmon!" he said. He looked around, then back at me.

"What's wrong, Ken?" I asked.

Ken's face turned an even brighter shade of white. "I saw Sora," he said.

-----

(Present)

Taichi walked into the room. "Hey, guys," he said. He saw who Izzy and Miyako were looking at and was barely able to contain his rage.

"What do you want?" Taichi demanded of Ken.

Ken looked at Taichi. "I'm here to help," he said.

"You aren't anything but trouble! Go back to your little hideout and leave us alone!" Taichi yelled.

Izzy looked at Taichi. "We need him, Taichi… We won't ever get Sora back if we don't have help. Right now, Ken is the only one who knows how to help," Izzy said.

Taichi felt anger boiling in him. "He's the only one who can help because he's the one who did this to Sora!" Taichi cried. "You've done enough! Just leave us alone!" Taichi yelled again.

Ken blinked. "I didn't do this! I had to flea the Digital World just like you did!"

Taichi wasn't fazed at all by this. "You lie! You were prepared to come here and take over the real world, just like the digital world!"

Ken looked at Taichi. "Why would I do this to a world I wanted to take over?" Ken demanded. "Why would I purposely destroy the exact prize that I wanted? Do you think I wanted to hurt anyone? Why, why…" Ken stuttered out at last, finally breaking down.

Taichi was startled and beside himself. What Ken had said had made too much sense to argue with.

Izzy had grown annoyed with the noise and the yelling, and had started to try to get back into the Digital World. He started where he thought he had left off. He could distantly hear the two other boys, Ken and Taichi arguing over pointless facts. Izzy was looking at a screen he had seen too many times before, the one with the endless scrolling text. He was about to sigh and give up when suddenly Ken yelled his name.

"Izzy! That's it!" he called out.

Izzy looked up, bewildered. "What's what?" he asked.

Ken shoved Izzy out of the way and typed in a program name on a network. Suddenly, a program loaded and ran, and the familiar old Digiport appeared on the computer screen in front of Izzy and Miyako.

Apparently, Hikari had heard the arguing and brought the rest of the Digidestined into the room only to see Ken disappear into the computer, followed by Izzy.

Hikari looked down, grabbed her D3 and held it up. "Digiport, OPEN!" she called, and was joined by all of the others and their Digimon. A moment later, the room was empty.

The group of Digidestined and their Digimon found themselves floating in space, amidst huge amounts of debris. There were all kinds of fragmented images, objects, and even a random Digimon floating around. Trees and rocks floated past, in random directions. Sometimes, two objects would collide and one or both would explode into a million pieces and drift outward.

Ken pulled out his Digivice and looked at it. All of the Digidestined showed up on the screen of his D3, as did their Digimon partners. They were represented as a colored letter, or shape. Well, Ken himself wasn't displayed, because he probably knew exactly where he was in relation to himself. He pushed a button and the screen turned off, and larger graphic appeared in front of everybody. There were millions of images, dots, shapes, and other clutter on it. Slowly, he began eliminating things that he knew weren't Sora or Biyomon. He pulled out a handheld PC and made a list of each thing he removed from the graphic floating in front of him. He actually made three lists. One was of the Digidestined or their Digimon. The other was of objects from the digital world. Trees, rocks, and Digimon went on this list. On the last list, he added everything he couldn't identify. The first list was quickly completed, and had a total of 22 items on it. All of the season 1 digidestined were added first, minus Sora. Then, he added their Digimon, minus Biyomon. Then he added Iori, Miyako, and Daisuke. Then, he added Armadillomon, Hawkmon, and Veemon to the list. Then he eliminated himself and Wormmon.

An hour passed, with all of the digidestined helping out. They all added objects that they could identify to the list. The map only had a few small areas that still were cluttered, and there was still no sign of Sora or Biyomon. As the work went on, Taichi noticed that Ken was working harder than anyone else. This bewildered him, and since Sora wasn't here to talk to, he didn't know whom to ask. Still, after almost an hour and a half, Sora was nowhere to be found.

Wormmon looked up at Ken, noticing Ken's expression of pure determination. Wormmon was about to comment on this when Taichi broke the peace.

"Ken, why do you want to find Sora so much?" he asked quietly.

Ken stopped for a moment and looked up. Normally, if anyone had asked him this in the past, he would respond in a highly negative way. But not today, or tomorrow, or ever again.

"It's Sora," he said simply. "She keeps appearing in my mind, when I'm asleep, when I close my eyes. Seeing her just disappear when the Digiworld was destroyed. Somehow, I feel it's my fault, because I was the Digimon emperor. As the Emperor, I wanted to take over the world, not hurt people. I didn't admit it until now, but when I saw Sora disappear, she took a part of me with her," Ken dropped his head in shame.

Taichi could almost feel a tear on his cheek. He wanted to speak, to be angry with Ken, but realized he didn't know what to say. Taichi was prepared to let an awkward silence fall upon the group when Ken growled at the floating display in front of him. Everyone looked up, and saw that the display was devoid of anything.

Ken started going through the list of "Unknowns" that had accumulated. There were many items on that list, but not nearly as many as on the "Objects" list. Ken displayed all of the "Unknown" objects. Surprisingly, they were all in a small area.

Izzy was looking at the floating display with Miyako and Ken. The three of them started talking about various programs that the others didn't have a clue about. Finally, Izzy turned to the group and sighed.

"We aren't sure what to do, but we need time to think this out. It would be best if all of you went and tried to search this are for Sora." Izzy gestured to the spot on the floating map. "We don't think we can locate her yet, but we have a theory. We need time to work on it, and if you guys go out and check the "Unknown" field, you may be able to help us," Izzy said.

Taichi looked at Ken for a long time. "I want Yamato to stay, just incase Ken tries anything," Taichi said. Yamato nodded at Taichi.

As the small group hopped from object to object, going toward the large concentration of unknown objects, Mimi was getting an idea of how big the digital world really was. After an hour of traveling, they weren't getting anywhere.

Mimi came up to Taichi. "Taichi, we need some faster transportation," she said.

Taichi reflected on how Mimi had changed since Sora had disappeared. At first, she was crushed. She had spent a lot of time alone, or with just Palmon. Even Izzy, who had a crush on Mimi, was pushed away by her. Then, after a week, she had started spending more time with all of the other Digidestined. But, she was more adult, and withdrawn.

'I guess I've been like that, too…' Taichi thought to himself. He remembers how he had been, angry and quick to judgment after Sora was gone. Then, he too, like almost all of the other digidestined, had shut himself off from the world. For a few weeks, he had sat by himself, pondering, crying, angry… Izzy had retreated into his computer. Yamato had disappeared altogether, and nobody had seen him for almost two weeks before he came back. Hikari had been vigilant, watching the computer screen where Sora had last been for hours on end, day after day. Takeru had had to pry poor Hikari away from the screen night after night to get her to sleep. Takeru was the only one in the group that hadn't gone into hiding for a few days, like everyone else had. He had been instrumental in keeping the others going for the first few weeks, finding food, water, and shelter. But something told Taichi deep down that Takeru was the most effected by the loss of Sora. Miyako had worked with Izzy, after her own time alone. Iori had done nothing but play with his Kendo stick for hours on end, never even stopping to rest or eat. He finally had to stop when he collapsed on the floor, tired and hungry. Daisuke had gone out on his own, looking for Ken, whom he thought had somehow captured Sora and Biyomon. He returned several days later, having never even seen another living thing.

"Yeah, any ideas?" Taichi asked Mimi.

Mimi looked at all of the Digimon. Her gaze settled on Patamon, resting next to Takeru. "If Patamon could Digivolve to Angemon, he could fly us there in half the time," she said.

Takeru looked up, and grinned. "How about it, Patamon?" Takeru asked with a grin.

"Sure! Patamon, digivolve to… Angemon!" Angemon flew over and collected the small group. Each Digidestined grabbed onto a part of Angemon, and held onto their Digimon at the same time. Then Angemon blasted his way toward the only obvious area where Sora could possibly be.

After blasting all the way to the strange area in space, the group got a huge surprise. There was nothing there!

"Where are we?" Hikari asked.

Taichi looked around at the nothingness. "I'm not sure…" Taichi said.

Mimi looked like she was about to cry. "Sora's here, I just know it…" she said.

Taichi looked hurt. "I-I'm sorry, Mimi…" he said.

As Mimi opened her mouth to reply, she started to glow green! The crest of Purity was outlined on her chest, startling everyone. "I—I feel her!" Mimi said. "But, not like she's standing next to me, she feels… Different…" she said.

Taichi started feeling it as well. The next thing he knew, he was in a distant memory, seeing Sora again. He could feel the courage she gave him, and how it made him feel. He could remember her smile, the way she walked, the way she smelled. He could remember everything about her, all at once.

-----

Yes, it is evil of me, but I want to work on something else for a short while, and I do want to give you all another dose of this fic. This is shorter than the first part, sorry. I need to work some kinks out for the rest, though. Don't worry, it only took me two days to write this, and I'm not done yet.

~Biyofan


	3. A new Love

A new Love

Come back, Sora! Part 3: "A new Love…"

This happens immediately after the last part left off. This section will contain some Mira and Taira hinting.

-----

Ken looked at the display in front of him. Something about it was familiar, but he couldn't place it. He was about to ask Izzy, but Izzy beat him to the punch.

"Who! I think I got it," Izzy said. Even Yamato looked up at this.

Miyako and Ken looked at Izzy's computer screen. Izzy began running a program.

"What is this, Izzy?" Ken asked.

"I think what has happened is that the Digital World got too big, possibly from the virus. As more and more data accumulated, the Hard Drive that everything is stored on couldn't cope. So, as more data was written to the drive, the Digital World became fragmented, just like on people's PC's." Ken cut off Izzy at this point.

"So, if we run a disk defragmenter," Ken started.

"We can repair the Digital World!" Miyako finished.

"Exactly!" Izzy exclaimed. "I've already started a program on the Digiworld, but it is going to take a long time. There is a lot more data here than there is on the average computer HD." Izzy looked up at Ken.

"How much data is here?" Ken asked.

Izzy shrugged. "A few Terabytes, at least."

"Izzy, what if there isn't just one drive? Then we could select a smaller part and defragment that," Miyako said.

Izzy looked at his computer display, and then at the larger virtual display Ken had made. "I guess it's possible," he afforded at last. Izzy looked at the display, and started typing in a command. As he pressed the "Enter" key, something happened that would forever change the lives of all of the digidestined, including Ken.

Mimi was about to point out how pointless this all was, and how they all should move on for the sake of Sora, and it would be what she wanted. But before she could speak, a bright pink light started to shine. Takeru looked around, trying to find the source of the light. So did all of the others.

"What's going on?" Taichi asked nobody in particular.

"I don't know," Takeru replied. "I think it's from Sora, though."

All around the small group, spots of glowing pink light started condensing. As Mimi closed her eyes and let feelings of happiness and love flow through her, there was a huge explosion! Everything went dark, and all of the Digidestined and their Digimon were thrown across space.

Izzy looked up, seeing a bright light in the distance. The light got brighter, or closer, or both. Suddenly, everything went dark, and he felt himself being flung across space, and he heard the cries from his friends.

A dim light was shining in the distance. Taichi looked around himself, and saw all of the other Digidestined were with him. All, except of Sora, who was still missing.

"Is everyone all right?" He asked quietly.

"I'm okay, Taichi," Hikari said.

"Me too," Takeru said next.

"Where are we?" Mimi asked.

"I'm not sure," Iori said.

Izzy looked at his computer. His screen showed something unlike anything he had ever seen. There was an amazing amount of data being uploaded to his computer! As line after line scrolled past at a blinding pace, he called over Ken and Miyako. But before they could arrive, the lines of text stopped scrolling, and Izzy recognized an Ending and Executing command. His computer started processing, and suddenly, all around the group the essence of space itself began to fold, and merge. There was a blinding flash, and suddenly the group found themselves on File Island.

Izzy looked at his computer while everyone was gasping in shock. A new program was being compiled on his computer! It wasn't as big as the other program, but it was taking up much more processing power. Around them, the Digital World seemed to be "stuck". The ocean was a few hundred feet away, but the waves were still.

Miyako, I need to network our computers! The entire Digiworld is on my computer, and my computer can't cope with the massive amount of processing necessary to run a program the size of a world!" Izzy called.

Miyako walked over and connected her computer to Izzy's. As the two computer interfaced, the world around the group started to flicker, then steady and the ocean started moving like a normal ocean would.

"Well, I'll be darned! You did it!" Armadillomon said.

Iori looked at his Digimon partner. "But, what about Sora?" he asked.

Mimi looked even more depressed than before.

Izzy ignored the commotion around him, and concentrated on the program loading on his computer. His eyes went wide with surprise as he started recognizing what kind of program it was.

"I'll be back in a few minutes, but I need a very quiet place for this," Izzy said. Nobody noticed him, but that didn't matter. He entered a code into his computer, and a soundproof box appeared around him.

Inside of his box, Izzy got down to what he needed to do. As he reviewed the program on his computer, he noticed something was wrong with it. "Hmmmm… What's wrong here? Maybe if I did this… No, that's wrong. I need to enter this… A HAH!!" Izzy said as he started re-programming the code in his computer. As he got some of the code re-written, the code suddenly shimmered on his screen, and was completed for him. As Izzy watched, an image appeared on his computer.

Mimi wanted to know how Izzy felt about what she thought. She looked over to where he had been sitting, only to see a box.

Taichi and Yamato were having a disagreement, and arguing about it when Mimi interrupted.

"Where's Izzy?" she demanded.

Taichi looked up from Yamato. He looked at the box, and was about to ask much the same thing when the box disintegrated, leaving Izzy standing there.

Izzy had a pained look on his face as he looked at his computer screen again.

Mimi burst into tears and ran into the forest, away from the rest of the group. Taichi didn't blame her, and almost followed her.

With a heavy heart, Izzy pressed the Enter button on his laptop. As was expected, all hell broke loose.

-----

(Flashback to the day of destruction, from Sora's POV)

I held Biyomon close, not wanting to ever let her go. She hugged me back, and I could feel her tremble with fear.

"Biyomon…" I called out over the wind.

"Sora?" she called back to me.

I hugged her tighter. I leaned forward, and whispered into her ear. "Biyomon, I love you," I said, feeling a peace and serenity overcoming me. I relaxed, and felt Biyomon doing the same. Suddenly, a really strong blast of wind ripped through my body, and I felt myself tumbling into an abyss, Biyomon still in my arms.

I felt every part of me being torn apart as forces more powerful than I could conceive were ripping my body apart. Despite the forces, I held onto Biyomon. I could feel her being ripped apart, too.

"SOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRAAAAAAA!!!" Biyomon yelled to me.

I looked at Biyomon, dissolving into millions of pieces. I felt a tear run down my cheek.

-----

(Present)

Mimi looked around, everything was dark again. She realized that it was dark out; night had fallen on the Digital World.

"Palmon?" Mimi cried quietly.

Off to Mimi's right, there was a rustling. Mimi got up to investigate it, wondering if Palmon was okay. As Mimi peeked through some bushes, she saw a shape laying face down on the ground, sleeping. The shape looked familiar, but Mimi didn't recognize who, or what, it was immediately. As Mimi got closer, she recognized that the figure was feminine. It was a girl, about the same height as Sora, and wearing the same school uniform as Sora.

"Sora?" Mimi asked gently. Mimi ran to the side of her friend, and what she saw shocked her beyond belief. Her friend had wings!

-----

(Present, from Sora's POV)

I felt something gently tugging at me, and then a weight press down on my body. As my head cleared, I could hear someone sobbing. I looked up, and saw Mimi.

"Mimi?" I asked.

"Sora!" Mimi cried, as she hugged me.

"Mimi, what's going on? Where am I?" I asked quietly. I felt very strange, like I was different. I looked down, and saw two pink wings sticking out of my sides!

I woke up after passing out to the sight of the open sky above me. Mimi was nowhere to be seen, and I guessed that she had run off to find the others. I quickly got up and started running, and the thought of the others seeing me this way. I couldn't let anyone see me! I couldn't let anyone see me! I couldn't let anyone see me!

I finally stopped running when I collapsed on the ground. I could feel my breath rasping in my throat. I sat up, and looked about. I recognized this place! This is File Island!

As I got up, I headed for a stream that I remembered. I was so thirsty! My mind kept running, and running. I kept thinking about the others, all of the hard times we have been through. I kept remembering how we defeated all of the evil Digimon that had stood in our path, starting with Devimon, and eventually ending with Myotismon. I felt tears running down my face, and I realized I understood so much more now. I could feel the love that had always been there for me, from me. I could hear the sounds of battle in my mind, the sounds of joy, the sounds of pain. I could remember _everything_, and somehow that was enough.

-----

(Present)

Mimi looked around, not knowing where Sora was. "She was here a moment ago," Mimi sobbed.

Izzy was able to read between the lines, and knew that what he had seen on his computer screen had become reality. As Izzy thought about it, the word "reality" had lost all meaning to him, as he remembered how he had loaded an entire world onto his seemingly small PC. Izzy staggered as a Paradox presented itself to him. He was holding his laptop, yet the world he was walking in was actually running on his computer. He was walking in his Hard Drive while carrying it at the same time! The logic of this, or lack thereof, made Izzy's head spin.

Izzy shook his head. He was getting himself all worked up over nothing. As he pulled out his PC again, he sighed. Miyako noticed he was going to work on his PC again and walked next to him, to make sure he didn't trip.

Sora looked down at herself. The feathers on her shoulders and back almost made her cry harder. Sora could feel her entire future going to waste, never to be experienced. Sora wanted Biyomon to be with her, to feel her love, to return that love… But, Biyomon was now a part of Sora, and that wasn't possible. Even more dread settled over Sora as she realized that she would never ever see her best friend ever again. Sora settled down on a soft tuft of grass and fell into a nightmarish hell.

Ken walked with the group of kids as they trudged along in silence. He knew that soon, the group would have to stop and rest.

"Taichi, we've made progress today, but we need to rest to find Sora," said a tired Takeru. Taichi knew he spoke for the group, and himself.

Taichi debated the pros and cons of continuing. "Okay," he agreed. "First thing tomorrow, we are going to find Sora," Taichi said, resigning to a soft spot on the ground, just like old times.

As Ken prepared for sleep, he felt something in his mind. He had felt it before, but not this strong, not this prominent. As he drifted into a deep, unnatural sleep, he found he knew someone better than he would have imagined. And he would be surprised that when he woke up, he would remember every part of it.

-----

(In Ken's dream)

Ken looked up, realizing he was in a dream. "Where am I?" he asked.

"Who are you? What do you want from me?" a frightened voice replied.

Ken walked toward the voice. "Who are you?" he asked, a little scared himself.

Ken looked around, and only saw darkness. He couldn't tell where the voice was coming from. He picked a random direction and started walking. As he went along, he started hearing the sounds of someone crying. He finally saw a girl's face, but it was distant. He walked closer, and saw a girl that looked familiar.

"Sora?" Ken called out.

The girl looked at him. Her eyes went wide. Then she looked down, and away from Ken. Ken almost ran toward her, feeling strange. When Sora came into full view, she was chained down to a large rock. Her arms were stretched out to the side, and both of Sora's ankles were chained together. Her body was wrapped in heavy iron chains. Sora was crying, looking away from Ken.

"Please! Don't hurt me! Just leave me alone!" Sora cried out to Ken. Ken could see tears streaming down her face. Seeing her like this made Ken's heart ache.

"I want to help you!" Ken said to Sora. Sora didn't hear him, or ignored him.

As Ken watched, the chains turned into water, and the room filled with it. Sora was going to drown! Ken watched, unable to do anything. A part of his mind started to rebel, rebel against the notion that he could stand by and let this happen to Sora. Ken just watched as Sora sank into the water, disappearing from sight. He just stood and watched…

-----

As Mimi woke, she expected to be the last of the Digidestined to wake up. As she looked around, she found that she was wrong. She looked up and saw everyone gone except for Ken and Izzy. Izzy was still sitting in front of his laptop, tapping away. He hadn't slept at all last night, and was in terrible need of it. And the one that surprised her most was Ken. He was sleeping fitfully, tossing and turning, and by the looks of the ground, he had been doing so all night. Mimi almost felt sorry for him, but remembered his past. He was the Digimon Kaizer, after all.

Sora woke up with a start. She heard something. It… It was her name!

"Sora!" the familiar voice called again.

Sora looked around, confused. She looked down at herself again, the two huge wings extending from the back of her body. She could feel more muscles in her body now, mostly for these alien wings.

"Sora! Where are you? I need you!" the voice called again, not so distant anymore. Sora ran toward the voice, finally recognizing it.

"Biyomon!" Sora cried out.

"Sora? Sora! I missed you so much!" the pink bird squawked as she hugged Sora. Sora hugged Biyomon back, savoring the feeling of her best friend's feathers on her skin again.

"Sora, you've… Changed!" Biyomon noticed, seeing the two wings folded up on Sora's back.

Sora blushed deeply, almost scared. "I… I thought you were gone, Biyomon…" Sora said, a tear in her eye.

Biyomon looked up into Sora's eyes. "You will never lose me, Sora, I promise!" Biyomon said. Somehow, there was sincerity so deep in what Biyomon said, Sora actually believed it.

For the first time in a few days, Sora smiled. Just seeing Sora smile made Biyomon feel really happy, and soon Biyomon was smiling as well.

Sora stood up and picked up Biyomon. Sora sighed. "Where should we go, Biyo?" Sora asked.

Biyomon thought for a moment. "Where are the others?" she finally asked in return.

Sora got "that look" in her eyes Biyomon so hated to see. "Sora? What's wrong?" Biyo asked.

Sora looked like she was going to cry. 'I can't let the others see me like this,' Sora thought to herself. 'I just want to be alone with Biyomon…'

Biyomon saw what Sora was feeling. "Sora, I think you look beautiful with wings!" Biyomon said, looking cute.

Sora was taken back. "Really?" she said, actually thinking about it.

Biyomon smiled. "Definitely!"

Daisuke was getting tired of walking. 'Man, we keep looking for Sora, but it would be faster if we all split up and looked for her…' Daisuke's thoughts stayed his own, and he realized that someone needed to stay with Taichi and Mimi.

"Hey, let's split up into pairs, that way we can search faster," Takeru suggested.

Taichi nodded to Takeru. "Okay, Takeru, you and Hikari will be a group. Mimi, you will be with me. Miyako, you Yamato and Ken will be a group. Iori, you go with Daisuke. Jou, you and Izzy will be a group." Unanimous nods from the group confirmed Taichi's orders.

Soon, pairs (and one trio) of kids and their Digimon were heading out into the sticks, looking for Sora.

Sora looked around. She felt like she was being followed. With a sudden burst of energy, Sora threw herself into the air, startling Biyomon, who was still in her arms. Sora extended the pink wings on her back out the their furthest. Sora flexed muscles that had never been used before, and with a huge but smooth jolt, Sora and her companion were hurled into the air. Sora looked down, and saw the treetops below her.

Takeru and Hikari were walking through the forest, feeling down. Takeru was about to say something when Hikari looked up suddenly. Takeru followed her gaze. He caught a glimpse of movement. He froze, and Hikari moved closer to him. As the two watched, Sora came into view. Takeru took a step closer to Sora, but a twig snapped under his shoe. Sora looked up and around, and then jumped high into the trees, and disappeared.

Taichi was walking on the beech, near the forest. 'Wow, Mimi's almost taking this harder than I am,' Taichi thought to himself. Mimi was walking in complete silence, whereas in the past she would have _something_ to say.

Mimi was deep in thought about the past, about Sora. Mimi hardly even noticed Taichi looking at her.

Miyako was looking at Ken when her Digivice started beeping. She looked down at it and saw a dot indicating that someone was near.

Ken looked around. "What is that?" he asked, looking bewildered.

Miyako studied her D3 for a moment. "It's Sora! She's…" Miyako looked up at the sky. "There she is!" she said pointing.

Yamato looked up, followed a moment later by Ken. High above the group, a shape was visible. It looked like a person with wings. It was!

Ken closed his eyes, a smile on his face.

Miyako noticed the smile. "What's wrong with you?" Miyako asked, angrily.

"That's Sora. And she has Biyomon with her," he said.

Yamato's eyes went wide.

-----

(Sora's POV)

I looked down, and saw Ken looking at me. He smiled! Something in his smile was sincere, almost as if he was happy for her…

Sora shrugged off the feeling and kept flying. Biyomon nestled deeper into the crook of Sora's arm and fell asleep.

I was getting tired, and I could feel my wings burning for oxygen. I started to descend, looking for someplace to land. In the past few hours, I had flown very high.

In the distance, a speck of brown was visible. I could see that it was a part of the coast! 'I can't believe it… I just flew all the way across File Island!' I was about to come in to a final approach, but Biyomon stirred in my arms.

"Sora… Where are we?" Biyo asked sleepily.

I looked down. "We're almost to the other side of File Island," I replied.

Biyomon looked around. "Oh, I know where we are!" Biyomon said. She spread her wings, and stretched a little. "Sora! I want to show you someplace special!" Biyomon said to me.

"Are you sure, Biyomon?" I asked, feeling unsure.

Biyomon nodded.

Slowly, I grabbed Biyomon's sides and turned her face down. Then I lowered her a little, and dropped her. She opened her wings and fell about 20 feet before stabilizing her flight. A moment later, she was flying ahead and slightly to the side of me. I could feel a spot behind her where her wings made it easier for me to keep up with her.

After a few minutes, I realized that we weren't descending at all. In fact, we were going higher! Biyomon headed straight for a cloud, leading me on.

As we flew higher, I realized that it was easier to fly, despite the lower oxygen content in the air.  
  


"We're almost there, Sora!" Biyo called back to me.

"Where are we going?" I called back.

I could hear Biyomon giggle ahead of me.

'Uh, oh… This can't be good,' I thought scornfully to myself.

Soon we were high above the cloud, and descending. Biyomon stopped beating her wings and just glided down toward a spot on the cloud, and I had to turn a little to avoid her. As I got closer to the cloud, I noticed that it wasn't a cloud at all! It was a building, but it looked like a cloud.

I could see that there were several large square sections of what looked like concrete set out for large winged Digimon to land on. They were in sets of four, with about a foot of other material separating them. Biyomon was guiding me down to a set of concrete that was apart from the others, and a different color.

It felt really good to be standing on something solid again. I looked around, and noticed that there were a lot of big birds around. Most were landing, probably for someplace to spend the night.

"Sora, over here," Biyomon called to me.

I walked toward Biyomon, and found a set of stairs going down into the cloud. "What is this?" I asked feeling confused.

Biyomon giggled at me again. "It is a place for humans and small Digimon to spend the night. You will be welcome here!" she said, with a big smile on her beak.

I still felt uneasy about going into this strange place, but if Biyomon was with me, and she said it was okay, it must be okay.

As we went down the stairs, I folded my wings carefully. I was glad because if the stairwell wasn't as wide as it was, I wouldn't be able to fit with my wings.

There was a large door at the bottom of the stairs. Biyomon pushed it open easily, and let me into a large and well-lit room.

There was what looked like a bar, with various kinds of perches mounted on the front of it. There were even a few dozen Bird type Digimon sitting/perching at the bar. Some were eating what looked like birdseed, and some were eating something that looked more appetizing to me.

Biyomon walked over to the counter and hopped up on a perch next to a stool. She motioned me to sit down at the stool. I sighed and walked over to the stool and sat down.

The waiter walked over to me and looked at me. "What'll it be?" he demanded.

I looked up at the list of available food on the wall above the waiter. "I'll have some soup, I guess," I said, looking up at the board. I didn't feel particularly hungry…

After a short wait of about ten minutes, a steaming bowl of rice was placed in front of me. Shortly after that, a bowl of the house special soup was placed next to it. Just the aroma alone made me hungry! The waiter also brought some seed for Biyomon, and she greedily dug into it.

I smiled as I watched Biyomon eat. She looked happy, almost. I reached down with my spoon and got some soup. I tasted it, and it was surprisingly good!

After about 20 minutes, I was done with my soup. When I looked up, I noticed that there weren't many other patrons wandering about anymore. I was about to ask Biyomon why, but the sound of a door opening stopped me. Through the door walked Gennai!

I looked up at Gennai, feeling all coherent thought leave me temporarily.

He smiled at me. "Hi," he said to me.

I was still speechless. Luckily, Biyomon came to the rescue.

"Hi!" she said back cheerily.

"How was your meal, Sora?" Gennai asked me.

I looked at the empty bowl of soup and Rice. "It was great!" I said with a big smile.

Gennai kept smiling at me. "Good." His smile disappeared. "Sora, I have some important information for you," he said without preamble.

Biyomon hopped down from her perch; her bowl of seed was empty. I picked her up and followed as Gennai led me to the door he had used to enter the establishment.

"Wait! What about paying for the food?" I asked.

Gennai turned to me. "The food here is free. You don't need to worry about anything," he said in an official tone of voice.

I sighed and followed him through the door, still holding Biyomon.

I felt a shimmer go through my body as I walked through the door. The next thing I knew, I was standing in a large open room, with a really high ceiling. The light source was impossible to find. There was a nice comfortable looking chair in the middle of the room, facing a very fancy coffee table and couch.

I watched as Gennai sat down in the chair. He relaxed for a moment, while I looked at the paintings on the walls.

"This is your fish tank, right?" I asked, looking at a painting with Halibut on it.

Gennai leaned toward me, looking at the painting. "Why, yes it is," he said to me after a moment.

I walked over to the couch and sat down, careful to avoid hurting my newfound wings.

"What was so important?" I asked Gennai.

"Mmmm? Oh, yes, that," he said, reaching down next to his couch and picking up a laptop. He opened it and pressed a button. I could hear the laptop's hard drive revving up. A moment later, Gennai handed me the portable PC to look at.

"Do you recognize that?" he asked after a moment.

I looked down at the display on the laptop. There was a picture being displayed. It showed the crest of love, but the design had changed. There were more curves, and it looked smoother. I considered it a moment.

"It's the Crest of Love," I said slowly. "But it has been changed."

"Changed for the better," Gennai said from across the coffee table. "This is your new crest, Sora," he said. He handed me a small object. I looked at it. It looked identical to the image on Gennai's computer. "This new crest is more powerful than your last one. It will enable you to survive in the real world, as well as hide your wings," he droned on.

Gennai's words had more effect on me than I though. I felt my head getting light, and realized I was about to pass out. 'Does this mean I can go home? Does this mean, I can live a normal life now?' Thoughts raced through my mind, and my imagination kicked in.

"Does this mean I can digivolve past Ultimate?" Biyomon asked Gennai, startling me.

Gennai looked at Biyomon. He paused to consider. "I'm afraid not, the new crest is indeed more powerful, but not that much more powerful. Indeed, most of the changes to the crest affect Sora, and not you," Gennai paused and sipped out of a cup that had previously been on the coffee table.

Biyomon looked a little sad, almost. I put the Laptop down on the table and picked up Biyomon. I could feel her disappointment. My hand started feeling weird, and I looked down at the crest I was holding. It was glowing! I felt the small object start to get lighter, and it burst apart, into a million little pieces. It formed a little cloud, which floated toward me. I felt a little fear, but something more powerful came over me. I accepted the small pink cloud as it entered my body and my life.

Gennai smiled at me. "You are now the keeper of the Digital World," he said with finality.

-----

Taichi could feel a pain deep in him. 'Why was Sora running from us? She knows we all love her.' Taichi could feel a tear in his eye. He looked up toward the sky, seeing all of the stars come out one by one.

Taichi had gone for a walk, trying to clear his mind. After a day of traveling in the Digiworld, all of the Digimon had fallen asleep immediately. Taichi had waited until a small fire was blazing, with help from Yamato and Izzy. Mimi wasn't looking well, and had fallen asleep with the Digimon. Everyone else looked very tired, but didn't want to stop the search for Sora.

Holly looked up to the strange man, feeling frightened. "Wh-who are you?" she demanded, her voice dripping with fear.

"Please don't be afraid. I'm Gennai. Welcome to the Digital World," Gennai said with a chuckle.

~~~~~

So that's it for Ch 3. I'll be working on Ch. 4 later; so don't worry about not knowing the end. I have some plans for this fic, and I won't work on any other fics until it's done. I want to know if you liked the part in Sora's Point of View. If you really liked it, I'll do some more. I enjoy it; I can get into character a little better, I feel. So far, I have written 31 pages. (I'll keep a tally on the number of pages at the end of each chapter from now on. Ch1 was 20 pages, Ch. 2 was 7 pages, and this is 14 pages.)

Note to IC: Please send me the quote.

[http://www.livejournal.com/users/biyofan/][1]

~Biyofan

   [1]: http://www.livejournal.com/users/biyofan/



End file.
